


Take Your Time (I'll Wait For You)

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [11]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andrew's past, Character Development, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trust, discussion of sexuality, healthy sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 11:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18234038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew does some introspection concerning sex.(prompt was bottom!Andrew, but I did NOT want to write that, and then this happened.)





	Take Your Time (I'll Wait For You)

It starts slowly, with blinks of images in Andrew’s head, scaring the fuck out of him at first. Neil’s eyes anchor him when they’re in bed, they make him feel real, and safe, and so far away from everything bad that’s happened.

It takes years, and they progress slowly, very slowly. But they do progress.

They go to therapy together now. Have been, for years.

Andrew hugs Neil from time to time.

Bad words aren’t bad anymore when they come out of Neil’s mouth.

Their bodies work together, like a well-oiled machine. They know each other’s favourite spots, what makes each other fly over the edge the fastest or keeps them there longer, making toes curl and eyes flutter shut.

Neil is allowed to touch him anywhere he wants now, as long as Andrew says yes first, of course. Soft fingertips running over Andrew’s shoulders, his arms, carressing the scars, running over Andrew’s neck (making him hum), down his spine and over his thighs. He doesn’t tense up anymore. Neil is allowed to touch his ass as well, and Neil does it in the best way possible. Gentle and soft, never harsh or rough, never like the others. He tells Andrew how proud he is of him and gently massages the soft flesh until Andrew relaxes.  
And Andrew keeps going back to those moments sometimes, and finds that, even when he replays them in his mind and takes them apart, he’s still comfortable with the touches.

He talks to Betsy about it. She’s not his primary therapist anymore, but she’s still there for him when he needs her. He can hear her smile over the phone when she tells him to take it slow and talk to Neil.

One night, when they are cuddled together on the couch (because cuddling is something they do now) and Neil’s right hand is stroking Sir while his left hand rests gently on Andrew’s butt, gently cupping his buttock in such a casual, soft way without any sexual intentions, Andrew looks at him for a long moment.  
Neil catches his eyes, and smiles. “What?”

“I’ll be ready one day. Maybe soon. Maybe not. I don’t know yet.”, Andrew says, and when Neil looks a bit confused, he clarifies, “To switch.”

“Oh.”, Neil’s cheeks blush a little, and his smile broadens. “Alright. Take your time. I’ll wait for you.”

They kiss.

It’s good.


End file.
